


She Needed None of Their Charity...

by WitchWarren



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWarren/pseuds/WitchWarren
Summary: Winter Schnee might not need charity but I am supporting one. If you go to the Fuck 2016 Tumblr; fuck2016charitymonth.tumblr.com/charitiesIt's Christmas, let's at least make THIS month less shitty





	

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Schnee might not need charity but I am supporting one. If you go to the Fuck 2016 Tumblr; fuck2016charitymonth.tumblr.com/charities  
> It's Christmas, let's at least make THIS month less shitty

(If you asked anyone, the eldest Schnee heiress was born a queen...)

 _“That is not what we expected of a Schnee! That is not what we expected of_ you _Miss Schnee!”_

What did you expect of a Schnee?

What was a Schnee, really?

Show me this paragon archetype that you expect me to emulate.

Those were always Winter’s response growing up. In a home with an alcoholic for a mother and …that for a father, where was the standard? And how could she break it?

Schnee is just a last name. Winter is and always has been herself; a new definition of standard. A queen of an ice castle. Since she was born she has defied everything; the rigorous discipline; the daily emotional manipulation; the oppressive malice of the very air. The entire mansion was a swirling malignance of loneliness, despair and betrayal and Winter defied it all.

No, she was never their simpering princess.

Not like Weis; meek and bent like a branch before their frost. Winter was born defiant and marched forth like a queen through their halls and out their doors.

Winter Schnee was born a queen.

And queens do not follow others' rule.

Her first decree would be...


End file.
